watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 092
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Tomoko visits a video game store and sees Yoshida playing Pachinko. Yoshida notices her staring and invites her over to help her get a cute stuffed cat doll from a crane game. Tomoko is reluctant throughout the whole thing, but becomes more worried as she sees how much Yoshida wants this cat. As she continues to fail under Yoshida's intense stare, Tomoko grows more afraid that Yoshida will beat her up if she fails to get the toy. 15 minutes and 1K of Yoshida's yen (1,000¥ ≊ $10) later, Tomoko still has not won the prize. While intense, Yoshida calmly adds another 500¥ to the machine and tells Tomoko to keep trying. Tomoko gets close and frustrated as Yoshida becomes more desperate, pressing her face against the glass. Tomoko decides to take a bathroom break despite Yoshida's protests that they are "this close!" Another girl walks past Tomoko towards the desperate Yoshida. After debating what she should do, Tomoko vows to return to the "Game of Death" only to find two younger girls trying to get her prize. She does not notice a smiling Yoshida receiving a "SECA" bag from the girl who walked past Tomoko. Instead, Tomoko yells at the two girls, who protest there was no one at the game when they arrived. Tomoko screams that if she fails she will be killed by the delinquent. Yoshida hears this and lifts her up by her shirt collar. On her back, in the SECA bag, is the stuffed cat doll. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Masaki Yoshida *Unnamed Middle School girls Referbacks and Forwards *'"What Baby Wants, Baby Gets!":' WataMote Wiki will be proud if you understand that reference. While played for obvious comedy, Yoshida has a serious devotion to cute and childish things. Tomoko teased her about the fact that she wearsHello Kitty panties and will tease her again that her panties have a cartoon character based on the toys found in such crane games. Reina will mend their conflict in Chapter 130 by buying her a stuffed bunny. Trivia *'Pot Committed: '''During her bathroom break, Tomoko decides to keep trying to get Yoshida the toy just because she has already spent 1500 ''yen on it. This is an example of the Sunk Cost or Escalation of Commitment Fallacy, which is where you have already invested yourself in something and are now less likely to abandon it, despite that being the wiser option. Cultural References *Tomoko visits a store called "SECA" which is a reference to SEGA which has arcades. *Pachinko Memorial Moments *Yoshida affirms her obsession with cute things like stuffed animal toys. Tomoko still cannot look beyond her prejudice. Quotes *"I was just playing a normal crane game. When did this turn into a death game!? If I fail, am I going to die like in those currently trending survival game manga!?" – Tomoko *"Fall you piece of shit! Come on! Just one more and it'll fall. . ." – Yoshida trying to will the stuffed cat toy to fall.''' Gallery Ch92_sega.png Ch92_yoshida.png|Yoshida playing Pachinko. Ch92_yoshida2.png Yoshida Does Not Tolerate Failure.png|Tomoko imagines Yoshida's response to failure. Ch92_yoshida3.png Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 10